unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Regina and Margaret Defrancisco
Regina francisco.jpg|Regina Defrancisco Margaret francisco.jpg|Margaret Defrancisco Oscar velezquez.jpg|Oscar Velazquez Real Names: Regina and Margaret DeFrancisco Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: June 6, 2000 Case Details: Eighteen-year-old Chicago resident Regina DeFrancisco was the girlfriend of Oscar Velazquez. Oscar was an honest, hardworking twenty-two-year-old from Dallas who held a steady job as a truck driver. He had also just gotten a new car. Oscar was quite smitten with her and would do anything for her, but he didn't know about her violent personality. In May of 2000, when Oscar received a call from Regina's sixteen-year-old sister Margaret asking for a large favor, he was eager to help. Margaret claimed that Regina had been wrongfully arrested and needed money to make bail. What Oscar didn't know was that the bail money was actually for Regina's other boyfriend who was in jail. Oscar generously gave Margaret $1,000 to bail Regina out. Shortly after her boyfriend's release, she went on a date with Oscar. She promised to pay him back, and about a week later, Oscar asked Regina for the money. She said she couldn't get the money and conned him into a three-way sexual encounter with herself and Margaret. At 8PM on June 6, 2000, Oscar arrived to pick Regina up for a date and possibly begin their sexual encounter. She wasn't ready and remained upstairs, so he waited downstairs with Margaret and a friend. Then, Regina went to the basement and had Oscar follow her. Once in the cellar, Margaret came from behind and shot him in the back of the head with a semi-automatic pistol. She robbed him of over $600 and a silver necklace. The sisters wrapped Oscar's body up in a bed sheet and a tarp and placed it in the trunk of his new Camaro. They then drove to a vacant lot to dispose of his body. They poured nail polish remover over his body and set it on fire. They then set his car on fire a few miles away. Oscar's mother, Maria, was worried when her son hadn't returned. When she and her husband learned that Oscar's body may have been found, they went to the morgue to identify him. Four days after the murder, Margaret and her mother reported Regina missing. When police searched their home, they found the pillow cases that matched the sheet that Oscar's body was wrapped in. The friend that was with the DeFrancisco sisters on the night of the murder later confessed to her involvement in the crime. Arrest warrants were issued for the sisters, but they both had vanished. Authorities believe "The Latin Kings", the street gang that the girls are affiliated with, may be helping the female psychopaths elude justice. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 19, 2001 episode. The sisters were also profiled on America’s Most Wanted and the case was later documented on Deadly Women after both was captured. Results: Captured. Margaret DeFrancisco was captured in March of 2002 after authorities received tips that she was at the home of relatives in Roscoe, Illinois. Seven months later, Regina DeFrancisco was arrested in Dallas, Texas for stealing a car from an acquaintance; she was soon discovered to be wanted in Illinois after her fingerprints were checked. At their trials, the sisters claimed that they killed Oscar in self-defense. However, their friend testified that the sisters' plan was to rob Oscar. She claimed that they walked down to the basement and she heard a gunshot. Other friends testified that the sisters had confessed to killing him. Regina was found guilty of first degree murder and sentenced to thirty-five years in prison. She will not be eligible for parole until 2037. Margaret's first trial ended in a mistrial, but she was found guilty at a second trial and sentenced to forty-six years in prison. She will not be eligible for parole until 2050. Links: * The DeFrancisco Sisters on Unsolved Archive * The DeFrancisco Sisters on Wikipedia * The DeFrancisco Sisters on Murderpedia * Fugitive teen held in killing of trucker * TV show leads to arrest * Witness `forgot' to tell of gun * Stranger than fiction - Sisters stand trial for shooting, burning man * Teen shot, kicked victim, ex-pal says * Woman testifies she killed truck driver in a panic * 1 jury finds sister guilty of murder * Younger sister free after mistrial * Jurors labored to sway holdout in sister's trial * Friend testifies in murder trial * Sister convicted of murder must serve 46 years in prison * DeFrancisco v. Sigler (2010) * Margaret and Regina at Illinois Department of Corrections ---- Category:Illinois Category:Texas Category:2000 Category:Murder Category:Arson Category:Robbery Category:AMW Cases Category:Captured